Rug Birds
Rug Birds is episode 10b of season 4 of the series. Filburt takes Rocko on a bird wig-snatching hunt and Rocko nearly gets eaten by the legendary American Balding Eagle (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui). Plot After watching a video called ''The Wide World of Wig Snatching, ''Filburt shows Rocko his wig collection and decides to snatch a wig from the American Bald Eagle. Rocko reluctantly drives to the O-Town Forest with Filburt and as they arrive there, Filburt views the eagle flying high up the mountain to his house. The two use a blimp to pedal their way to the mountain and Filburt successfully snatches the wing from the eagle. The eagle catches on and offers the two a giant anchor, causing them to drop to the ground as the eagle retrieve his wig. Meanwhile, Filburt attempts to shoot himself to the eagle's house by cannon. But it backfires. So he and Rocko scale the mountain and ring on the eagle's doorbell of his house packed with a vacuum cleaner. As the eagle answers the door, he has the two falling down to a lake. As the two exit the lake, Rocko has had enough of this and decides to leave. But Filburt compels him to stay and he checks the manual to see what eagles' favorite foods are. To his surprise, a wallaby is one of them, and Filburt has qualms of sacrificing his friend to get served by the eagle. But his conscience becomes evanescent when he figures that he'll just make other friends. So he has Rocko row the boat in the lake and wave the fish to get the eagle's attention. Rocko complies and the eagles flies down and swipes Rocko as Filburt sneaks into the eagle's house to try on the wigs. As the eagle flies to the picnic spot (where all the bones of the other animals are shown at) grabbing Rocko with his talons, Rocko reminds him that he is about to eat dinner without his wig on, prompting the eagle to drop Rocko and fly back to his house, where he catches Filburt tampering with his wigs. Filburt then ends up in the flying eagle's talons and Rocko has to use the blimp to confront the flying eagle. Rocko convinces the eagle that ladies like bald heads and the eagle gives Rocko the wig and drops Filburt to fly back to his house. Filburt lands on the grass, breaking his shell in the process. Rocko catches up to him and tries to give him the wig, which a frustrated Filburt instantly rejects, feeling that he doesn't deserve anything that is stolen. The eagle dumps his wigs out of the window and Rocko and Filburt (his shell taped on his back) drive away. A baboon shows up and uses two of the wigs thrown in the trash can as buttocks. Characters Featured *Rocko *Filburt *American Balding Eagle Trivia *This is the last episode not to include Heffer Wolfe. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where Heffer doesn't appear Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff Myers Category:Episodes written by Tim Hill Category:Episodes directed by George Chialtas